The First Night of Many
by 1337ninja
Summary: WARNING: SPOILERS - This fic takes place after episode 12! Yuri's heart won't stop pounding after the Grand Prix Final. Upon returning to the hotel room, Yuri hopes to sleep off the thoughts racing through his head, but Victor has other plans... (Victor/Yuri smut, also my first fanfic in about five years - sorry if it's cheesy)


Yuri Katsuki stood in the hotel room's shower, letting rivulets of water roll off his body as he stared blankly at the tiled wall ahead. Absently, he ran a hand through his hair. The water was no longer warm, was now somewhere between lukewarm and cold, but Yuri hardly seemed to notice. His thoughts – and his heart – were still racing after the events of the Grand Prix Final. He thought of the grace and talent of his competitors – Yuri Plisetsky especially – and analysed his own performance. Silver. A feat he hadn't thought possible mere months ago. Had he lived up to Victor's expectations?

At this, his train of thought derailed entirely.

Victor.

A man who was more fantasy than human being for most of Yuri's life. The man whose greatness he had strived to equal. Now, that man lay on the other side of this door, a ring on his finger that bound them together.

These thoughts did _nothing_ to ease Yuri's heartbeat.

With a sigh, Yuri reached out a hand to turn the shower handle. The water above his head dripped to a halt, and suddenly Yuri became aware of just how cold he was. He shuddered as he reached for the towels, wrapping one around his waist and draping another across his shoulders. He reached for his glasses, then gave an exasperated sigh as they fogged up on his face. He stumbled blindly towards the door to the rest of the hotel room, then slowly swung it open.

Victor was lying on his bed, phone in hand. Loosely wrapped around him was a hotel bathrobe. As Yuri exited the bathroom, Victor clicked off his phone and softly said "What took you so long? I was..."

Victor stopped mid-sentence when he saw Yuri. Wearing nothing but a towel, his slender, muscular chest drew Victor's eye. His gaze drifted up towards Yuri's face, where his heart melted at the sight of his flustered, nervous expression.

"S-sorry, I'll get some clothes on," Yuri stammered.

"Yuri," Victor sat up, hanging his legs off the side of the bed. "... Come here." He patted the space beside him on the bed with his hand.

Timidly, Yuri obliged. He sat down beside Victor, distracted by the mere inches between them. He tried to turn his sights to the ground, but was captured by Victor's bare thigh protruding from the robe. Carefully, he lifted his eyes upwards, towards the dip of Victor's collarbone. Finally, Yuri rested his eyes on Victor's face. Victor's expression was something surprising to him. Something new. Something... hungry.

"Yuri," Victor placed his hand on top of Yuri's. This simple action made his heart leap. "I'm proud of you. You've done so well."

Yuri's eyes lit up.

"Really? I was worried, since... Since I didn't win gold." Yuri swallowed and looked away. Victor reached his free hand up to touch Yuri's face, nudging his gaze back to him.

"You're so hard on yourself. Silver is an amazing feat. You've come so far. Please appreciate that."

Yuri smiled at him then, a warm smile, full of relief.

"Thank you," he said. After a few moments of silence, the warmth of Victor's hands palpable on his body, Yuri coughed and again looked away.

"I should probably get some rest..." Yuri muttered.

Suddenly, Victor squeezed Yuri's hand tightly. Yuri's eyes widened as he turned towards him, and Victor leaned forward. Their noses were touching now. Victor's eyes pierced his.

After a moment, Victor whispered "Why?"

"Victor...?" Yuri's heart was thumping out of his chest.

"We have spent _countless_ nights together sharing hotel rooms. But you never make a move. You won't even share my bed! _Why?_ "

Yuri's eyes widened. His cheeks, previously pink, were now closer to a burning scarlet.

" _Why_ are we engaged if you don't even desire me? Won't even touch me?" Victor's voice was filled with desperation and hurt. Yuri paused for a moment, speechless. Finally, he squeezed Victor's hand back and spoke.

"Of _course_ I want you. I've wanted you... I've admired you my whole life!" Yuri's voice was filled with heat, his expression serious. "I've had to try so hard to restrain myself! It's just..." With this, Yuri lost momentum. He slumped over, burying his face in his hands.

Victor was touched. He looked at Yuri with new concern.

"What? What is it? Yuri, you can tell me."

Yuri mumbled something.

"What? I don't understand."

Yuri whimpered, then lifted his head.

"I'm... I've never... with anyone..." The embarrassment was clear in his voice.

Victor's expression was painted with a combination of shock and realization.

"You mean to say that you're..."

"A virgin. Yes," Yuri finished. "I've been on dates, of course, it just never... got to that point. You probably have so much experience. I'm... afraid of disappointing you."

Yuri's eyes met Victor's.

"Victor, I love you. I'm sorry."

Victor held Yuri's gaze for a moment, processing this new information. He leaned in closer, breathing into Yuri's ear, and rested his hand on Yuri's thigh. Yuri tensed up.

"You mean to say that you've never been touched... here?" Victor trailed a hand up Yuri's leg and stopped at his groin. Yuri swallowed.

"N-No," he whimpered. Victor applied more pressure and Yuri gasped, becoming erect. Victor nibbled on his ear playfully.

"Yuri," he cooed, "I need you to be open with me." With this, he rose from the bed and climbed onto Yuri's lap, straddling him. Yuri was gasping for breath, his chest heaving, his groin throbbing. Victor kissed him desperately, longingly. He trailed his hands along Yuri's chest, drawing them up toward his shoulders and around his neck. He grabbed Yuri's hair and tugged, lightly, teasingly. Yuri let out a stifled moan, his lips parting. Victor took this as an invitation to slide his tongue into Yuri's mouth. He shifted his weight and leaned into Yuri, pushing him down onto the bed. Their mouths separated as Victor lifted his head to enjoy the view of Yuri beneath him.

Yuri's expression was one he had never seen before. It was a flustered expression, but not his usual innocent embarrassment. It was filled with a pained desperation and a longing adoration. It was hungry. Victor kissed Yuri's neck. His face and hands began to map Yuri's taut, fit physique as he trailed downwards, kissing every part of him, feeling every part of him, until he slid off the bed and onto his knees.

Yuri could feel Victor removing his towel, the only thing maintaining his decency. He sat up, feeling a vulnerable want to cover himself, but stopped when he saw Victor gazing up at him from between his legs. Victor looked into his eyes for a moment, then lowered his gaze as he took Yuri in his mouth. Yuri couldn't contain his gasping moans as Victor went down on him, trailing his tongue seductively up the shaft and circling his head. Victor caressed Yuri's inner thigh and Yuri reached his hands toward Victor's hair, his body curling towards Victor as he sank into a pleasure he had never before experienced. His breaths quickened, as did Victor's. Victor began to increase the pace of his movements, tightening his mouth's grip on Yuri's member. Yuri found himself thrusting his hips slightly without meaning to. Suddenly, with a final sharp intake of breath, Yuri came. He was overwhelmed with a burst of pleasure as he fell back onto the bed. He was still panting.

Victor rose to his feet, wiping his mouth. He looked proud of himself.

"You're quite a vision, lying there," he said. Yuri gazed at him, eyelids fluttering, as if in a daze. Victor slid off his robe, revealing himself. Yuri couldn't look away from his slender, beautiful form. Victor bent himself toward Yuri and cupped his face with his hand. Then he kissed him once, gently. Then again, harder, pressing his body against Yuri's. Yuri felt Victor's stiff member pressing against his own and became erect once again.

Suddenly, Victor pulled away, as if remembering something. Yuri looked at him, puzzled, as Victor pulled open his bedside drawer and produced a bottle of lube. Yuri's expression was dumbfounded. Victor was wearing a huge grin.

"How long have you had that?!" Yuri asked.

"Well, I told you I've been waiting for you to make a move." Victor smirked, squeezing some of the viscous liquid onto his hands. He returned to his spot between Yuri's legs, and reached for a pillow to place under Yuri's lower back. He gently applied the lube and Yuri winced.

"Sorry, is it cold?" Victor asked.

"Only a little... I'm fine."

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Victor wore a look of genuine concern and care. Yuri smiled and touched Victor's face.

"I've wanted to for a long time," he said. "I was just afraid I wouldn't be good enough for you."

"Oh, Yuri," Victor replied. "You're everything to me."

Victor positioned himself carefully, then entered Yuri slowly. Yuri's brow furrowed.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, no it... It feels nice."

"I'll start slow."

Victor began to move, slowly, cautiously. Yuri let out a gentle moan. Victor wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly as he moved. He kissed Yuri's neck. Yuri ran a hand through Victor's hair, trailing it down to his neck. Victor was surprised to notice that Yuri was moving in response to him, slowly bucking his hips. With every breath, a tiny moan escaped his lips. His expression was positively erotic. Victor couldn't hold back anymore. He began to increase his pace and Yuri matched his movements. He wrapped his legs around Victor's back, his grip tight, pulling Victor closer, deeper. They couldn't stop. Their bodies moved together, wound in a sea of undulating pleasure, their gasps synchronized. Yuri moaned Victor's name as Victor held him tightly. Victor leaned back, drawing himself deeper into Yuri, as he reached for his shaft. He began to stroke it, slowly at first, then faster. Yuri's responses grew more wild, unable to control his response. Victor leaned in to kiss his chest, his neck, his cheek. Yuri lifted himself toward Victor and kissed him desperately, tongues seeking each other and intertwining. Victor could feel himself growing near the edge as his movements quickened once again.

"Yuri, I'm going to – "

"Victor, I – "

Victor arched his back and Yuri moaned as they orgasmed simultaneously, connected in their pleasure, gasping desperately. Victor sank forward, collapsing on top of Yuri, embracing him. Yuri buried his face in Victor's neck. They lay like that for a moment, panting, their bodies slick with sweat. Finally, Victor rolled over onto his back. Yuri reached for his hand.

"So," Victor murmured, "Was I worth the wait?"

Yuri furrowed his brow.

"I should be asking you that question."

They both chuckled. Yuri inched closer to Victor, pressing himself against him and resting his head on his shoulder. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Hey, Yuri?" Victor asked.

"Mm?"

"Can we book a room with one bed next time?"

Yuri smiled and squeezed Victor's hand. Victor began to stroke Yuri's hair.

"Well? Yuri?" Victor pressed. But Yuri had fallen asleep.


End file.
